


Do jeito que Satanás gosta

by Prolyxa



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, baekhei, baekhyun taca fogo no parquinho literalmente, o anticristo is here, the house in the cerulean sea feelings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa
Summary: Particularmente, Baekhyun não tinha nada contra Satanás, muito menos contra o filho dele, o Anticristo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 4





	Do jeito que Satanás gosta

**Author's Note:**

> Antigamente, nos meus outros aniversários, eu sempre escrevia fanfics de presente a mim mesma, porque nada melhor do que você mesmo se presentear, certo? Acabou que parei de fazer isso de uns anos pra cá, mas nesse eu disse que ia tentar fazer qualquer coisinha e finalmente consegui, tudo graças a um livro que li, The House In The Cerulean Sea. 
> 
> Esse livro é simplesmente incrível e traz a temática de crianças e pessoas mágicas. Fiz essa fanfic pensando num pós do livro, na hipótese de que essas crianças ficassem adultas e fossem para uma grande universidade feita só para pessoas mágicas. 
> 
> é curtinha e boba, mas espero que quem ler, se vier alguém, goste

Baekhyun não tinha nada contra Satanás, mas também não era um dos seus maiores fãs.

Talvez fosse por causa de alguns de seus ideais, como a destruição do mundo ou a prática de alguns atos malignos e violentos que eram muito além daquilo que Baekhyun acreditava ser necessário — já as intrigas e fofocas, por exemplo, ele gostava de assistir em The Crown, era interessante passar raiva no sofá. Em regra, Satanás não era muito apaixonado pelos seres humanos e Baekhyun não julgava, porque o homem como espécie era um porre que só e tinha dias que nem Baekhyun se suportava, então por que diabos o próprio Satanás suportaria? Não era obrigado. 

O conhecimento de Baekhyun para o lado infernal era bem básico, no entanto. Foi apenas quando ingressou na Universidade de Seres Mágicos que se deu conta que havia muito mais pessoas especiais como ele pelo mundo afora. O prédio de mais de cem anos era repleto de, fossem meio humanos ou não humanos, fadas, elfos, duendes, gnomos, híbridos de dragões e dragões, serpentes, metamorfos, vampiros, bruxas, espécies marinhas e muitas outras misturas de criaturas, humanas ou não, que até anos atrás estavam à beira da extinção.

Afinal, após muito tempo de segregação e uma existência de exílio em orfanatos destinados às crianças e adolescentes mágicos que nunca seriam adotados, da vivência como subespécie (em alguns momentos nem como se fossem merecedores de estarem vivos), do preconceito e da maldade das pessoas direcionadas a eles, crianças, adolescentes e adultos mágicos ganharam o devido direito de conviver em sociedade como qualquer outra criança, adolescente ou adulto. É claro que isso não aconteceu da melhor maneira, principalmente porque as pessoas eram muito burras e temiam o diferente. Então surgiram lugares apenas para eles. Escolas, lojas, pontos de encontro e lazer, parquinhos, restaurantes, hospitais, escritórios, supermercados e, depois de muitos anos, uma universidade.

A Universidade de Seres Mágicos foi o marco da liberdade. Muitas crianças e adolescentes cresciam com o básico da educação, tornando-se adultos e sofrendo para conseguir empregos ou carreiras profissionais junto aos outros. Depois de muitas lutas e guerras com o governo e a população, a universidade se instalou como qualquer outra instituição de ensino autorizada, emitindo diplomas e qualificando os melhores alunos para ingressar em um mercado de trabalho ou de estudo alheio ao do homem comum.

Baekhyun ia se formar Desenvolvedor de Sistemas por causa da universidade.

E Satanás achou que seu filho merecia um diploma também.

O Byun tinha ouvido um zunzunzum de que, um tempo atrás, o diabo tinha feito a festa num lugar indeterminado com uma pessoa indeterminada e que uma criança existia e que essa criança, agora claramente já adulta, estava ingressando na USM para estudar alguma coisa de muito maligno. Foi um reboliço só. O Anticristo só não existia como também era um universitário com a carteirinha de estudante e tudo. E um universitário que ia usar os dormitórios do campus.

Ninguém queria ficar com o Anticristo.

Como era possível dividir o quarto com o filho do anjo caído? Se ele seguisse o pai, seria um psicopata que matava gatinhos pretos e bebia seu sangue. Pior, ele era o símbolo do fim do mundo, do apocalipse, das bestas e da maldade, o que precedia o fim, a mão que segurava o globo terrestre, aquele que poderia acabar com a vida se soltasse um espirro, o dono do ceifar de almas, o líder da destruição, o Napoleão dos nove círculos do inferno, o Nietzsche da sabedoria maligna, aquele que faria nos últimos dias os rios secarem e a terra chorar sangue. O pessoal estava assustado e muitos até apelaram para a parte divina para que ele não fosse designado como seu colega de dormitório.

Bom, ele bateu na porta do dormitório de Baekhyun.

Carregando uma mochila nas costas e uma mala pequena demais para quase cinco anos de curso, Baekhyun deu de cara com um Anticristo alto, usando jeans justo, uma camisa de regata que havia um cacto muito bonitinho desenhado, boné e óculos. Mas, por trás de tudo isso, praticamente à mostra naquela regata que mais era um pedaço de trapo com dois buracos para o braço, havia muitos músculos, pele bronzeada e músculos e... Mais músculos.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que aquilo não era possível. 

Não.

Era.

Possível.

Não era possível o filho de Satanás ser tão bonito.

Quer dizer, na posição de um ex anjo celestial, ele com certeza deveria ter uma beleza estonteante — Deus não ia considerá-lo um dos seus anjos mais especiais à toa; aquele ditado de “ _Deus tem seus preferidos_ ” fazia todo o sentido por causa do diabo. E depois, quando já Rei do Inferno, uma de suas maiores táticas para conseguir almas era por meio de conceder desejos, a beleza era um deles. Não seria incomum que a droga do seu filho puxasse a genética.

Baekhyun ficou estático na porta, encarando cada pedaço da existência do rebento satânico. Era muito para assimilar. Será que havia alguma coisa na bíblia falando a respeito do diabo fazer crossfit? Porque aqueles três meses que Baekhyun se matriculou na academia e foi em exatas duas semanas de treinos, dias intercalados, provava o suficiente que crossfit era obra de Satanás

Seu segundo pensamento foi “ _Meu Deus_ ”, o que em si abarcava muitas ideias para se levar em consideração. O diabo, o _mal_ , existia mesmo, então havia um Deus. E anjos, caramba. O filho do diabo na sua frente. Apocalipse. Será que ele gostava de iogurte? O Byun tinha acabado de beber um iogurte. 

O rapaz pigarreou, tirando Baekhyun da sua linha problemática de pensamentos.

— Oi — disse baixinho.

Baekhyun recobrou a compostura, dando-se conta de que estava atendendo a porta só de camisa e cueca. Não era a sua melhor combinação para dar as boas-vindas a alguém daquele nível (de que nível ele seria, no fim das contas, o tipo gostoso e mortífero ao mesmo tempo?). Era dia de lavar roupa e Baekhyun tinha colado todas as peças sujas para bater na lavanderia do prédio do dormitório, ficando apenas com o básico, uma camisa e uma cueca — na verdade, Baekhyun estava pelado dois minutos atrás, mas não achou muito correto atender a porta nu como veio ao mundo. 

Deixando de lado as preocupações com o seu código de vestimenta aos colegas de dormitório, Baekhyun abriu um sorriso simpático e deu espaço para que o rapaz pudesse entrar com a mala, indicando a ele a sua cama do lado oposto do quarto.

— Oi — cumprimentou. — Sou Baekhyun e você?

— Wong Yukhei — falou. — Mas pode me chamar de Lucas, se for mais fácil pra você. Meus amigos me chamam assim. 

Baekhyun pescou as duas informações importantes, saboreando-as. O diabo tinha ido festejar pelos arredores da China e o rapaz tinha amigos. Ser da China significava que Baekhyun não teria problemas em escolher comida chinesa e levar para o quarto para comer, talvez até tivesse companhia. E ter amigos era algo bom, significava também que, embora tivesse todo aquele status da paternidade, o garoto ainda era humilde para criar conexões. Baekhyun só esperava que fossem boas conexões ou algum grupo grande de crossfit que malhavam sem camisa, ele podia se matricular de novo e ir apenas pela paisagem. 

— Meus amigos costumam me chamar por coisas... — Baekhyun fez uma pausa, tentando encontrar a palavra certa. — Coisas _indecentes_ demais para eu repetir a você agora, no seu primeiro dia. Com a intimidade você vai aprender. — Deu uma piscadela ao rapaz, ganhando um sorriso de canto envergonhado, as bochechas mais coradas, e aquele breve brilho de um anel avermelhado ao redor da íris dos seus olhos. Baekhyun gostou daquilo; ele tinha entendido o sentido ali, embora tivesse ficado envergonhado e tentado disfarçar arrumando os óculos. O diabo podia ser tímido? — Mas deixando as brincadeiras de lado, você foi alertado antes de vir ao dormitório?

Tirando a mochila das costas e se sentando na cama sem os lençóis (Baekhyun tinha tirado toda a roupa de cama do quarto para lavar e havia limpado o dormitório, mesmo sem saber que receberia alguém; era hábito, mesmo que nunca tivesse tido companhia de um colega naqueles anos de universidade), Yukhei o fitou com o cenho franzido.

— Alerta sobre o quê?

— Sobre mim — explicou.

Yukhei fez negativas, encarando Baekhyun.

— Ninguém me disse nada — falou. — Mas é algo que devo me preocupar?

Baekhyun soltou uma risada curta, balançando a cabeça, seus olhos indo de uma direção a outra para os vários _sprinklers_ espalhados pelo teto do quarto, uma adaptação feita especialmente para ele. Não que fossem ser úteis, claro, mas por precaução, uma tentativa também, o cara do dormitório de cima era uma fada que controlava água, não que fosse ser muito útil. Baekhyun não tinha um companheiro de dormitório não por escolha própria.

— Já ouviu falar sobre fênix?

Yukhei paralisou, tornando a unir as sobrancelhas numa cara de confusão.

— Que estão extintas há muito tempo e que não se encontra uma faz anos?

Despreocupadamente, Baekhyun pescou uma mexa avermelhada do seu cabelo, enrolando no dedo em uma brincadeira. No final, abriu um sorrisinho de quem não precisava dizer muito mais à surpresa estampada no rosto do outro.

— Sério? — Yukhei soltou quase como um sussurro.

Baekhyun continuou sorrindo.

— Bom, você tem medo de fogo?

O rapaz inclinou a cabeça para o lado, os fios longos do seu cabelo preto escondidos pelo boné se dobrando na nuca.

— Eu gosto de coisas quentes — respondeu simplista.

Baekhyun arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Assim? — perguntou, fazendo nascer em sua mão uma chama crepitante alaranjada, que escorregou por seu punho, seus braços, seu pescoço, ficando longe de suas roupas, e fez seu cabelo ruivo se intensificar, seus olhos se tornando chamas por completo.

Do outro lado da cama, Yukhei admirou com lentidão, sem parecer assustado ou temeroso com a visão. Parecia admirado, pelo contrário, até muito surpreso. Baekhyun tinha certeza de que se pegasse fogo por inteiro, se deixasse aquelas chamas o engolirem por completo para queimar até virar cinzas como ela tanto fazia arder lá dentro dele, seu novo colega de dormitório ainda continuaria com aquela cara de fascínio. 

— Bem mais quentes — o rapaz não se preocupou em dizer, vendo Baekhyun apagar o fogo em um segundo, um resquício de fumaça ficando no ar, e sorrir.

— E sobre morrer — Byun lambeu o lábio inferior —, você tem medo?

Encarando Baekhyun na mesma intensidade, Yukhei sorriu.

— Acho que você sabe bem quem eu sou, certo? Todo mundo está fofocando por aí — ele perguntou, vendo o aquiescer de Baekhyun. — Adoro pensar em morte, especialmente na dos outros, é até meio inevitável. Faz parte da minha natureza, sabe, imaginar como as pessoas não vão existir mais, como destruir as coisas, como acabar com tudo em um estalar de dedos. Mas medo de morrer? — soltou tranquilo. — Se eu tivesse seis anos e conhecesse você, seria algo para me preocupar. Agora, pensar na minha própria morte é interessante. Tem dias que é um passatempo. — Deu de ombros. — Então, a ideia de morrer como um espetinho de carne pelas mãos da única fênix do mundo deixa as coisas mais divertidas.

Os dois se entreolharam em silêncio, sem piscar, sem desviar o olhar, sem qualquer movimento brusco.

E então, começando bem baixinho, Baekhyun começou a rir. Veio de dentro para fora, fazendo toda a sua barriga tremer até preencher todo o quarto com sua voz barulhenta. Em um minuto, estava deitado na cama com os olhos fechados, algumas lágrimas escapulindo pelos cantinhos, o rosto vermelho de tanto rir. Yukhei o acompanhou na risada, um pouco mais controlado do lado contrário do dormitório.

— Gostei de você — Baekhyun declarou quando finalmente conseguiu se acalmar, assistindo Yukhei sorrir daquele jeito acanhado de novo, como se tímido, como se envergonhado. — Isso vai ser perigoso — finalizou.

— Eu particularmente gosto muito do perigo — Yukhei disse baixinho, exibindo outro sorriso dessa vez, um que não deixou Baekhyun assustado, mesmo que tivesse mais dentes em sua boca ou que alguns dentes parecessem mais afiados do que o normal. O brilho avermelhado dos seus olhos foi o toque final de que aquilo seria muito divertido.

Colocar no mesmo dormitório as duas pessoas que poderiam destruir o mundo em um piscar de olhos?

Era mais que perigoso.

Era catastrófico.

(Do jeito que Satanás gostava)


End file.
